Monster of a man
by Lady Sirinial
Summary: Frankenstein contemplates what life will be like for him.


Spaztic Arwen challenged me forever ago to write a fic that _wasn't_ Gabriel/Anna fluffy romance stuff… I've been trying to figure out this fic for _forever_. But I think I've finally got an idea.

So Spazzy, here's my reply…

Disclaimer: This gets ever so tedious… I need to have one disclaimer that I love and call it good. Oh, uh, I DO NOT own Van Helsing. Please refrain from suing me.

* * *

Everything was perfect, _everything_. The sun was shining brightly, there was no breeze, and the clouds were fluffy and white. It was pleasantly warm but not too warm, he suspected because it was earlier in the morning. The point however was that it was perfect. 

It was the perfect setting for the perfect wedding.

Frankenstein had never seen a wedding before, but then again, he'd never seen a lot of things. The sea, trees, the sun, all were things he'd read about, but never seen. That is till that fateful day that Gabriel Van Helsing and Anna Valerious had decided to drop in on him.

Quite literally…

That was another first for Frankenstein, he'd never seen _living _human beings up close before. Sure there was that mob that had chased him, his father and Dracula. But Dracula was a vampire, a dark hearted demon, not something Frankenstein would classify as human. His beloved father had been dead, so he didn't count that, and the mob was too far away.

No, he'd been up close and personal with Van Helsing and Princess Anna.

She'd been the first woman he'd seen, Anna had. He sincerely wished he'd had more of a chance to know her. He didn't know what he'd been expecting, but she wasn't it. She was _more_. She'd been his first smile, he remembered with a smile of his own, and the first one to ever say "thank you".

Van Helsing, the man who had been the first to see something other than a "monster" in Frankenstein. He was the only man to try and save him. His friend.

Frankenstein shook his head to clear his thoughts as he caught site of the wedding party leaving the church.

He slunk back further into the shadows, not wanting to cause a panic.

_It would be much too cliché to have a monster disrupt a Transylvanian wedding_, he thought amusedly with only a touch of bitterness.

The bride and groom stepped down the steps of the little church, the brides white dress shone brilliantly in the morning light. She laughed and looped her arm through her new husbands, smiling up at him beautifully. The groom bent his head and lovingly kissed her cheek before whispering something in her ear. She laughed again, a soft wonderful sound, and wrapped both arms around his neck.

Frankenstein felt his chest tighten as he watched them. He didn't know how or when they'd managed to fall in love, but he was happy for them, even if he was a little jealous.

The fact that he was certain he'd never experience the love they shared made him want to look away. But even more so it made him want to watch every second and drink in every detail. How he envied their life to come.

She was a beautiful bride, the perfect compliment to her Prince Charming. Long dark hair swept up into a delicate up-do, with a few ringlets hanging here and there. Her dress clung to her slim form wonderfully, accenting her athletic build.

Her husband was tall and dark. Shoulder length dark brown hair, which looked almost black at certain angles. He looked uncomfortable in his suit, Frankenstein had to smile as the stern looking man fidgeted in his attire. He looked like someone you'd picture as the hero in a play. Broad shouldered and handsome, he towered above his bride.

But while he looked like a brute, Frankenstein could see the sweet and loving nature the man tried to hide. He smiled down at his wife and bent his head to whisper in her ear once more, then pulled her into a kiss. He held her gently for a moment; Frankenstein could see they were talking. They shared a laugh and another short kiss before turning to the short man behind them.

_Every man possesses an inner monster, it's not something we like to talk about, but it's there. Primal. No one's perfect, oh we may look it on the outside, but on the inside…_

_It's whether or not you choose to acknowledge that inner monster that sets you apart from the rest we've all got our demons, my friend, but only a few **are** their demons…_

_When I look at you, I don't see a monster, I see a man, I see Frankenstein. And you my friend are a **monster** of a man. You have a heart of gold, and despite your outward appearance it shines through._

Frankenstein smiled at the memory. Van Helsing had said that to him, in their brief conversation as they left Castle Dracula.

It was good to have a friend like that, Frankenstein decided, taking one last look at the glowing couple he smiled. The groom caught site of him, and Frankenstein tensed, but the groom simply smiled and raised his hand. Frankenstein smiled and waved back, then turning he walked deeper into the shadows, off to find his own adventure.

* * *

"Who are you waving at?" Anna asked, looking off in the direction Gabriel was, squinting to try and see what he saw. He smiled and looked back down at her. 

"Oh, no one," he commented slyly, bending to kiss her neck. Anna laughed and shoved him away playfully.

"Come on Romeo there's a wedding cake with our name on it!" Anna laughed; grabbing his hand she yanked him towards the tent they'd set up. Gabriel grinned and grabbed her around the waist, spinning her back around.

"You're not going to push it into my face are you?" he asked, grinning brightly. Anna bit her bottom lip and pretended to ponder.

"Only if you ask _very_ nicely," she conceded. His grin broadened and he dipped his head to kiss her softly.

"That nice enough?" he asked breathlessly. She nodded and pulled him after her, heading towards the positively enormous cake once more.

Gabriel stopped again; turning back to the alleyway he'd seen Frankenstein in. He smiled to himself,

"Good luck my friend," he said softly.

* * *

How's that? Sorry Spazzy I couldn't help but sneak a little Gabriel/Anna in there. (Shrugs) what can I say? It's just my nature? Does this work though? I've got another Frank fic that I've been working on forever… if this doesn't make you happy maybe that one will… 

Anyway, please review, because it makes me happy! And a happy Sirinial will often feel like writing more fluff then a depressed Sirinial…

(Hint, hint)

lol

Thanks


End file.
